El secreto entre él y yo
by Kawaii1112
Summary: Esta historia gira al rededor de Nao,de 8 años y su relación con un chico de 22 años. Esta relación es un secreto que nunca deberán revelar.Mientras la historia avanza la relación dará un giro y la relación crecerá,ella irá creciendo en la historia e irá comprendiendo en lo que se metió al estar con Natsume
1. Chapter 1

**Título: EL secreto entre él y yo**

 **Cap.1**

Como todos los días hago el mismo recorrido por las calles y en mi vida, me levanto a las 05:00 AM para alistarme para ir a la escuela, desayunar y salir apurada de casa casi con una tostada en la boca como en los típicos mangas en que las chicas salen de esa menare rápida y torpemente, debido a que me distraigo viendo un programa en la televisión en el que la protagonista debe enfrentar problemas para poder cumplir su sueño más deseado,entre otras cosas. Al llegar al la escuela,siempre miro por la ventana el mismo árbol de cerezos donde lo conocí ,que hay en frente de la escuela y espero pacientemente a que se acabe el horario de la escuela para poder regresar a casa, más bien para poder ir _"allí"_.

Ya finalmente terminadas las horas de la escuela,me pongo mi mochila,hablo un poco con mis amigas hasta la salida sobre el campamento de verano que harán en un tiempo y finalmente,por fin, camino derecho hasta un semáforo sola y doblo a la izquierda,desviándome de camino a mi casa para llegar al departamento de la persona que conocí hace un año, en el árbol de cerezos en frente de la escuela, en ese momento ,al verlo, me quedé sin aliento el saber que era una hermosa persona y fue muy amable con migo al tomarme de la mano y correrme rápidamente de la senda peatonal al ver que yo mientras estaba distraída _(cosa que siempre me pasa)_ venia un camión,ese fue un hermoso adulto de 22 años al cual apodo onii-chan...Desde ese día, me lo iba encontrando en la calle a diario y nos saludábamos hasta avanzar con la amistad y que él me deje ir a su casa a jugar videojuegos,ayudarme con los deberes, y tener su amistad.

Luego de cinco minutos de caminar, logro llegar al departamento de onii-chan, él vive en el 2do piso, en la puerta número 209. La gran mayoría del tiempo,onii-chan me espera en la puerta ,en el 1er piso y de hay vamos a su puerta. Una vez cruzo la puerta de onii-chan,él me abraza por detrás y eso me da cosquillas,luego me saco mi saco, lo cuelgo, dejo a un costado mi mochila y me quito los zapatos y me preparo para jugar algo de videojuegos que él me presta mientras me hace leche con chocolate,yo siempre le digo al entrar a su casa : _"Estoy de vuelta"__.Y esto es lo que causa que me abrace tan cariñosamente.

Ambos tenemos un secreto en común,el cual nadie más puede saber,ni siquiera mis padre,nuestro secreto es que hace unos pocos meses que somos novios,aún solo llegamos al punto de que él intenta besarme,pero al poco tiempo ese beso me causa gracia y no logro ponerme seria en el asunto y comienzo a reírme y patear a mi alrededor. Por ahora solo llegamos hasta ese extremo, no es que este ni triste ni feliz por esto. Simplemente es que como aún tengo 8 años me resulta complicado el ser experta en esos temas de romance,de seguro onii-chan ya habrá besado a muchas chicas antes que yo,no es que esté celosa...Bueno,tal vez si,¡la cosa es que no es justo que él tenga más experiencia que yo!.

Estas cosas no se las diré nunca a él, porque se que si le confieso mis pensamientos se burlará de mi y eso me hará morirme de vergüenza,no soy muy buena a la hora de expresar sentimientos o los pensamientos propios.

Por ahora éste es un secreto que ambos compartimos y que lo atesoramos mucho y que nadie sabe,ésta es una pareja de una niña pequeña de 8 años y un chico de 22 años,cuya persona de seguro tiene más experiencia en este tema y yo no.

Yo, Nao matsumoto y él,Natsume Otosaka somos una pareja que irá avanzando en edad y todo sentido.


	2. Chapter 2

El secreto entre él y yo - Capítulo 2

 _Lo único que recuerdo de aquella época lo veo y siento tan nublado, como si no lo quisiese recordar o alguien no quería que lo recordara...Solo,recuerdo lo alegre que era a su lado,sosteniendo su mano,que a diferencia de la mía,era muy grande y cálida ._

 _Al abrir mis ojos,no pienso más en aquellas palabras,solo las pienso una y otra vez al cerrar los ojos,en aquella oscuridad infinita ,siento que no tengo un límite en esa horrenda y temible oscuridad ,que va desvaneciendo mi vista._

 _Solo una cosa,o más bien dicho,alguien logra sacarme de esos pensamientos,una persona que a duras penas logro ver,sentada a mi lado sujetando mi mano,su calidez me recuerda a esa persona que me ha herido y a la vez querido tanto, no recuerdo porque todo esto ah terminado acabando de esta manera...Solo se que él – -Logro sentir como mis pensamientos se ponen en blanco y no logro pensar,solo fui consiente de sentir una lágrima corriendo por mi mejilla. Aún no logro reconocer si es por felicidad esta lágrima,o por tristeza y ya finalmente todos mis sentidos se sienten como si no estuviesen,al sentir esto,puedo recordar algo de mi pasado..._

\- ¡Onii-Chan!...¡Oni-Chan , levántate ya! - agarro la almohada que había llegado a utilizar para recostar mi cabeza al dormir y se la lanzo con furia a la cabeza de Oni-chan- .

Al ver que Natsume-Kun no se levanta esta niña se abalanza de golpe hacia él. Se oye a oni-chan hacer algunos ruidos raros y lentamente se ve como abre los ojos y ver como se sorprende al ver a Nao frente a su rostro,muy cerca,demasiado,cosa que no se pudo evitar el que oni-chan agarrara a Nao por sorpresa y esta escena da un giro de 180° grados. Natsume encima de Nao,tendidos en la cama._Fu fu fuu- decía oni-chan con una sonrisa diabólica en su bello rostro de bello durmiente_ creo que esta vez Nao-chan se ha buscado que le de muchos besos Yo lo miro con cara sorprendida,¿Quién no se sorprendería con semejante susto que me ha hecho Onii-Chan?_Y quien sabe si tal vez avanzo un poco más en la relación_Dijo éste con una cara un tanto adorable,pero también muy aterradora.

-¡Wahh! ¡Onii-Chan pervertido!,_Nao se tapa la boca y cierra los ojos de manera dulce,para persuadir a Oni-chan_De esta manera no podrás hacer tus cosas pervertidas de viejo malvado.

Logro imaginarme que con esta acción,oni-chan retrocederá y no me hará de las suyas. Pero creo que me había equivocado ,logro ver como él sonríe nuevamente y me comienza a hacer caricias en la cintura,haciendo que reaccione de manera que libere mis manos,destapándome la boca e intenta sacar sus manos de mi cintura,pero logro tocar sus manos. Esto hace que me pongo roja de vergüenza,empuje a oni-chan y salga corriendo del cuarto en donde estábamos tomando la siesta luego de que volviera de la escuela. Antes de poder lograr alcanzar la puerta del baño para encerrarme unos minutos,siento unos brazos rodeándome a mi alrededor,Oni-chan me había atrapado, al hacer esto,se me apega a mi y comienza a decirme _"Nao-Chan, cuando haces estas cosas eres tan tierna que me dan ganas de darte muchos mimos"_.

Aunque intente librarme de él,no logro hacerlo nunca,porque el me carga como una princesa y recorre ese pasillo largo,de paredes amarillas con algunas decoraciones en la pared. Una vez que se acaba el pasillo,me lleva a la sala del departamento,me recuesta en el sofá y se va a hacerme la merienda,leche con tostadas,pero esta vez no fue así, esta vez,antes de que él se alejara de mi y del sofá,le sujete una parte de su remera,no sé porque razón lo hice,solo sé que no quería repetir lo mismo de siempre,todos los días de mi vida...

A la vista de los ojos de él,era una niña de 8 años que utilizaba de seguro para pasar el tiempo,eso...me enoja mucho. El saber que sus sentimientos son puras mentiras,que uno de estos días se encontrará a otra chica,de su misma edad,atractiva y que ambos comiencen a salir, y dejándome a un lado. Al pensar esto,unas cuantas lágrima comienzan a brotar de mis ojos. Estas

lágrimas fueron fáciles de notar ante oni-chan.

Siento como él acerca su rostro al mio,haciendo toque entre frente y frente,-_¿Qué sucede Nao?_se le oye pegar un suspiro un tanto confuso.

-Es que oni-chan pronto se encontrará con una mujer más bonita y de tu misma edad, y me dejarás a un lado,porque para ti no soy más que un pasatiempo-Comienzan a brotar más y más lágrimas de mis ojos-Esta tristeza no duró mucho,Onii-chan me había agarrado de las mejillas y las había comenzado a estirar,de un lado para el otro._¡Oni-chan,ya para!¡Me duele,me duele!_

-Ahora si han desaparecido esas lágrimas y esa cara triste-eso me decía él con una sonrisa dulce y tocándome con su dedo índice la punta de mi nariz_Tontita,yo nunca dejaría que algo como eso sucediera,no hay otra chica que quiera más que a Nao-chan,tu no eres un pasatiempo,eres mi pareja,nunca,pero nunca nos separaremos. Ninguna mujer me llamará la atención más que solamente tu_.Esas lindas palabras me sacaron un rubor tierno y ah ganado que mis acciones sean sin mi propia voluntad y abrazarlo y darle un beso de los de siempre.

Esta historia entre Natsume y yo, Nao ,apenas está comenzando seguramente. Espero con ansias mi cumpleaños para pasar la tarde con él,pero por ahora,no debo preocuparme por eso. Me pongo mi abrigo ,cojo mi mochila y me despido de Oni-chan con un dulce beso y un roce de narices...


	3. Chapter 3

**El secreto entre él y yo – Capítulo 3**

 _El diseño de ese pastel...Aún lo recuerdo perfectamente,esa esencia que me rodeo por el cuerpo,transportándome a un hermoso campo,con el aire fresco. Pero el solo recordar quien me lo hizo,en estos tiempos,me corta el aire. Recordar ese mal momento que viví a causa de él. Por él es que hoy en día estoy tan destrozada pero con el sentimiento de que aún lo sigo amando. No debí volver..._

En un abrir de ojos leves,despierto en mi casa,como siempre. Pero con un tanto emocionada porque hoy es mi cumpleaños. Y lo que más ansío en este día es pasar la tarde con Onii-Chan.

Mi madre me saluda con unas tostadas con mermelada,un jugo de naranja y para acompañar un poco de malvaviscos. Mis favoritos, un hermoso desayuno.

En el colegio,mis amigas me saludaron. Me tiraron de las orejas, ¡hasta dejarlas totalmente coloradas!. Luego ellas me invitaron a que la madre de Megumi, mi mejor amiga, nos llevara a un lugar donde hay muchos juegos,comida muy rica,en pocas palabras,una estructura realmente atrayente como un paraíso. Pero yo gentilmente rechacé la oferta ya que quiero estar con Natsume. Estas me miraron con una cara sospechosa, pero luego abrazaron y se fueron a sus respectivos salones.

En el horario de salida, Matsumoto- kun, un compañero de clases súper popular con las chicas. Se acerca a mi y me saluda con un beso en la mejilla y me desea un feliz cumpleaños. Me pregunto como sabe él que hoy es mi cumpleaños, nunca nos hablamos. Aunque somos compañeros desde preescolar. Todas mis amigas dicen que él me quiere. Seguramente como compañera. Nadie podría ser capaz de fijarse en mi que no sea Onii-Chan.

Como reacción del saludo de ,con un gesto amable le doy las gracias y le pido permiso para retirarme del colegio,salir por el portón que da al árbol de Sakuras ,frente al colegio. Y recorro el mismo camino que siempre para llegar al departamento de Natsume... Realmente me avergüenza llamarlo a Onii-Chan por si nombre,pero hoy comenzaré a llamarlo por su nombre y no mas " Onii-Chan " .Ya que quiero dar un paso más adelante para la madurez.

" Toc, toc " se oye en la puerta de Onii-Chan, digo Natsume. Al momento, él me abre la puerta y me recibe con un abrazo y un beso . Como siempre,paso a la sala con un tono rojizo en mi rostro, sorprendentemente Natsume me abraza por detrás y me susurra al oído : _" Feliz cumpleaños Nao"_ .

Me parto en un llanto y me caigo sentada en el suelo al quedarme sin fuerzas. No puedo seguir resistiendo el sonreír y resistir esta farsa. ¡No quiero mentirle a él! …Tampoco a mi misma sabiendo que no puedo estar más tiempo en este lugar. No puedo soportar no decirle que mañana,a primeras horas, nos mudaremos a Francia por un traslado de mis padres. Las lágrimas son inevitables sabiendo esto y el haber tenido en mi mente,no decirle anda de esto a él y desaparecer así como así.

Natsume en un momento de shock al verme llorar repentinamente me sujeta de los brazos y me ayuda a levantarme para preguntarme que sucedía,que porque estaba tan destrozada por dentro. Yo no pude mentirle y le dije toda la verdad, que lamentaba que nuestra distancia se alargue demasiado. Que seguramente él apenas me vaya ya encuentre otra pareja . A medida que le cuento las cosas, no puedo parar de destrozarme a mi mista y partirme en un llanto horrible y salir corriendo sin oír unas palabras de él. Obviamente, él seguramente no me perseguiría porque sabe que no soy una buena jugada al estar conmigo,aunque me haya querido,seguramente no me quiso como una verdadera mujer...

Y así rápidamente me despierto de mi pesadilla que he vivido hace 14 años atrás. Ese día fue último que vi a Otosaka Natsume,mi primer amor de infancia. No puedo negar que aun tengo sentimientos por él .Pero estos sentimientos los ahogan los pensamientos realistas, toda esa relación fue tomada como una broma para él. Era cursi estar para con una niña que es 14 años menor,alguien que no era mujer,que no sabía nada de las relaciones. Bueno,eso es parte del pasado. Ahora solo debo concentrarme en mi futuro en Francia, y prepararme par aun posible intercambio a Japón, el lugar donde nací y lo conocí. Ya con 22 años puedo manejarme por mi misma.

 _ **~ Ahora, Nao es toda una señorita hermosa,educada y honrada por la gente que la rodea. Aún recordando a su primer amor,no puedo negar sentir intriga como se verá actualmente, Pero no puede insistir en esto porque ya han pasado 14 años en los cuales ha madurado y tomado razón sobre su estúpido pasado ~**_


End file.
